This invention relates to an apparatus for moving a decoy or decoys to attract animals by moving the decoys to stimulate various motions of live animals.
Most conventional decoys do not move or are designed for limited movement; however, the present invention not only attracts animals, but maintains their interest due to the control and deliberate movement of the decoy by the user.
Conventional decoys are stationary or move a portion of the body, pivot, or turn; however, the movement is repetitious and restricted so that prolonged exposure to the animal causes a loss of attraction. Contrary to conventional decoys, the decoy moving apparatus of the present invention is capable of moving decoys hundreds of yards if necessary in irregular patterns at various speeds.
Often the target animal will approach a still decoy, but will be lured off by other live animals. The present invention provides an important tool for both hunters and photographers for attracting animals to them by mobilizing the decoy and controlling the movement.
The movable decoy mounting base provides a means for luring the animal to the viewer. The movement of the decoy keeps the animals attention and aids in camouflaging the activities of the viewer so that the animal is less likely to spot the viewer.